youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear Blast Records
Nuclear Blast Records is an independent record label and mail order record distributor with subsidiaries in Germany, the United States and Brazil. The record label was founded in 1987 by Markus Staiger in Germany. Originally releasing hardcore punk records, the label moved on to releasing albums by melodic death metal, grindcore, industrial metal, power metal and black metal bands, as well as tribute albums. It also distributes and promotes two post-hardcore/metalcore labels, SharpTone Records, focused on American scene (Miss May I, Emmure, Attila), and Arising Empire, focused more on European bands such as Novelists, Imminence, Cold Snap and While She Sleeps. In October 2018, French independent label Believe Digital acquired a majority stake in Nuclear Blast. Music More recent signings include names such as Epica, The Adicts, Wednesday 13, Slayer, Helloween, Opeth, Decapitated, Danzig, Cradle of Filth, Edguy, Nightwish, Symphony X, Suffocation, Machine Head, Fear Factor, Sabaton, Fit for an Autopsy, Rob Zombie, Comeback Kid, Ministry, and The Damned Things. History Nuclear Blast was formed in 1987 after founder Markus Staiger traveled throughout the United States for four weeks and saw a gig of his favorite band BL'AST!. The label's first release was a vinyl compilation called Senseless Death (NB 001) featuring US hardcore bands like Attitude, Sacred Denial, Impulse Manslaughter and others. Swedish band became the first band in the history of Nuclear Blast Records to crack the Billboard 200, landing at number 165 with their 2002 album, Nothing. Meshuggah also became the first Nuclear Blast band to be reviewed in Rolling Stone magazine. In 2004, Finnish symphonic metal band Nightwish released Once on Nuclear Blast, which rocketed to the top of the charts in multiple countries, including Finland, Germany, Norway, Greece, Sweden, Austria, and more. It became the first release in the company's history to reach number 1 on the German charts. Slayer released the album Repentless in 2015 which went to number 4 on the making it the highest charting Nuclear Blast release in the United States. The exclusive distribution in Greece is being carried out by Infinity Entertainment IKE. Nuclear Blast Records Artists A #Abomination #Accept #Across the Atlantic #After Forever (ex) #Agathodaimon (ex) #Agnostic Front #Alesana (after Artery Recordings and Revival Recordings lost the band) #Alkemyst (ex) #All Shall Perish #Allucinations Of Society #Almanac #Am I Blood (ex) #Amorphis #Angelzoom (ex) #Annotations of an Autopsy (outside UK only) (ex) #Anthem #Anthrax (EU only) #Anti-Mortem #Arsis (US only) #Ashes of Ares #Augury (US only) #Auri #Avantasia #Avatarium #Aversions Crown B #Bal-Sagoth (ex) #Barcode (ex) #Battle Beast [1] #Battlecross (ex) #Beast in Black #Behemoth #Belphegor #Benediction #Biohazard #Black Star Riders #Blackguard (Europe only) (ex) #Bleed the Sky (ex) #Bleeding Gods #Bleeding Through (Europe only) (ex) #Blind Guardian #Bludgeon (ex) #Blues Pills #Brujeria #Brutality (ex) #Before the Dawn #Broken Teeth #Bullet [3] #Bury Tomorrow (ex) C #Callejon (ex) #Candlemass (ex) #Carcass #Carnifex #Cathedral (ex) #Cellar Darling #Children of Bodom #Chimaira (Cleveland Ohio) (ex) #Cipher System #Chrome Division #Clawfinger(ex) #Coldseed (ex) #Communic #Comeback Kid #Condemned #Condemned? (Condemned 2 Death) #Control Denied (ex) #Corrosion of Conformity #Crack Up (ex) #Cradle of Filth #Crematory (ex) #Crobot #Crucified Barbara (US only) #Crystal Ball (ex) D #The Damned Things #Danzig #Darkane (ex) #Darkseed (ex) #Dark Sermon #David Shankle Group (ex) #Death (ex) #Death Angel #Deathstars #Deathstrike (ex) #Decapitated #Decrepit Birth #The Defaced (ex) #Defecation (ex) #Demonaz #Demonoid (ex) #The Destiny Program (ex) #Destruction #Despised Icon #Devilment #Devil You Know #Dew-Scented (ex) #Diablo Boulevard #Die Apokalyptischen Reiter #Dimmu Borgir #Disbelief (ex) #Discharge #Disharmonic Orchestra (ex) #Dismal Euphony (ex) #Dismember (ex) #Dissection (ex) #Divinity (ex) #Doro #Dreadful Shadows (USA Only) E #Earthless #Echoes of Eternity (ex) #Edguy #Ektomorf (ex) #Eluveitie #Enforcer [6] #Enslaved #Emperor (ex) #Epica #Equilibrium #Ever Eve (ex) #Evidence One (ex) #Ex Deo (ex) #Exodus #Eyes Set To Kill F #Face Down (ex) #Fallujah #Farmer Boys (ex) #Fear Factory #Filter (ex) #Final Breath (ex) #Fireball Ministry (ex) #Fit for an Autopsy #Fleshgod Apocalypse #Flotsam and Jetsam #Forbidden #For Today (ex) #Free Fall G #Gardenian (ex) #Generation Kill #Ghost Bath #Godgory (ex) #Golem (ex) #Gorefest (ex) #Gorgoroth (ex) #Gotthard #Grand Magus #Grave Digger (ex) #Graveworm #Graveyard H #Hackneyed (ex) #HammerFall #Hatebreed #Hardcore Superstar #Heathen #Hell #Hellfueled (ex) #Helloween #Helltrain (ex) #Hollow (ex) #Holy Grail #Horde (ex) #Hypocrisy I #I #Illuminate (ex) #Immortal (ex) #Imperanon (ex) #Impulse Manslaughter (ex) #In Flames #Immolation #Indica K #Kadavar #Kataklysm #Keep of Kalessin (ex) #Killer Be Killed #Knorkator (ex) #Korpiklaani #The Kovenant (ex) #Kreator L #Lacrimosa (United States only) #Lamb of God #Lancer (band) #Letters from the Colony #Like Moths to Flames (ex) #Lingua Mortis Orchestra #Liquido (ex) #Lock Up #Lordi (ex) #Lost Souls (ex) #Lost Society #Luca Turilli's Rhapsody M #M.O.D. (ex) #Machine Head #Madball #Madrigal (ex) #Malevolent Creation (ex) #Mandragora Scream (ex) #Manowar (ex) #''Mantar'' #Mantic Ritual (ex) #Master (ex) #MaYan #Melechesh #Mendeed (ex) #Memoriam #Meshuggah #Metal Allegiance #Ministry #Misery Index (ex) #Michael Schenker Fest #Mnemic (ex) #Mortification (ex) #Mundanus Imperium (ex) #Municipal Waste #My Early Mustang (ex) #Mystic Prophecy (ex) N #Nails #Narnia (ex) #Nightwish #Nile #Nokturnal Mortum (ex) #Northward #Nothing Left #Nailed to Obscurity #No Return (ex) O #Omnium Gatherum (ex) #One Man Army and the Undead Quartet (ex) #Opeth #Opprobrium (ex) #Orchid [13] #Origin #Orphanage (ex) #Overkill P #Pain #Pänzer #Paradise Lost #Pegazus (ex) #Phil Campbell and the Bastard Sons #Possessed #Primal Fear (ex) #Prime STH (ex) #Pristine #Pro-Pain (ex) #Psycroptic #Pungent Stench (ex) #Pyogenesis (ex) R #Rage #Raise Hell (ex) #Raunchy (ex) #Re:Aktor (ex) #ReVamp (ex) #Rhapsody of Fire #Ride the Sky (ex) #Righteous Pigs (ex) #Rob Zombie #Rings of Saturn #Rise of the Northstar S #S.O.D. (ex) #Sabaton #Samael #Satyricon (ex) #Savatage (United States only) #Scar Symmetry #Scorpion Child [14] #Sculpture (ex) #Secret Sphere (ex) #Sepultura #Sinergy (ex) #Sinister (ex) #Sinner (ex) #Sirenia (ex) #Skyclad (ex) #Slapdash (ex) #Slaughter[15] (ex) #Slayer #Soilwork #Sonata Arctica #Sonic Syndicate (ex) #Soulfly #Speaking The King's (ex) #Speckmann Project (ex) #Stahlhammer (ex) #Stark Raving Mad (ex) #Steel Prophet (ex) #Stormwitch (ex) #Stratovarius (ex) #Subway To Sally (ex) #Success Will Write Apocalypse Across the Sky (ex) #Such A Surge (ex) #Suffocation #Suicide Silence #Suicidal Tendencies (ex) #Surrounded by Monsters #Susperia (ex) #Swashbuckle (ex) #Sylosis #Symphony X T #Tankard #Tapping the Vein (ex) #Tarot #Tasters (ex) #Tax the Heat #Terror 2000 (ex) #Testament #Texas in July (Europe only) #Textures #Theatre of Tragedy (ex) #The 69 Eyes #The Abyss (ex) #The Accüsed (ex) #The Adicts #The Black League (ex) #The Crinn (US only) #The Defiled #The Destiny Program (ex) #The Doomsday Kingdom #The Duskfall (ex) #The German Panzer #The Exploited #The Night Flight Orchestra #The Vintage Caravan #The Charm The Fury #Then Comes Silence #Therion #Threat Signal #Threshold #Thunderstone (ex) #Thy Art Is Murder #Tiamat (ex) #Tidfall (ex) #Timo Tolkki (ex) #To/Die/For (ex) #Tuomas Holopainen #Twilight Force U #Unleashed V #Vader (ex) #Venom Inc. #Voivod W #Warhammer (ex) #Warmen (ex) #Warrior (ex) #Wayne (ex) #We Came as Romans (Europe only) #Wednesday 13 #While Heaven Wept #White Skull (ex) #Winter (ex) #Wintersun #Witchcraft #Witchery (ex) #Withered Beauty (ex) #Within Temptation #Wolf Hoffmann #World Under Blood Videos #Music Videos #Live Concerts #Full Albums See Also #List of record labels #List of Nuclear Blast artists External Links #Nuclear Blast Europe References # "NUCLEAR BLAST Partners With ADA". Blabbermouth.net. January 10, 2018. Retrieved February 23, 2019. #'^' "Believe buys majority stake in rock and metal label Nuclear Blast". Music Business Worldwide. October 10, 2018. #'^' Grow, Kory (April 24, 2014). "Slayer Debut New Song 'Implode' During Surprise Golden Gods Appearance". Rolling Stone. Retrieved May 2, 2014. #'^' "OPETH Signs With NUCLEAR BLAST ENTERTAINMENT; New Album 'Sorceress' Due In Fall". Blabbermouth.net. June 15, 2016. Retrieved February 23, 2019. #'^' "CRADLE OF FILTH - sign worldwide record deal with Nuclear Blast Records!". Nuclear Blast. November 10, 2014. Retrieved December 13, 2015. #'^' "Nuclear Blast History". #'^' "FEAR FACTORY Signs With NUCLEAR BLAST ENTERTAINMENT; New Album In The Works". Blabbermouth.net. September 12, 2014. Retrieved February 23, 2019. #'^' "SABATON Signs With NUCLEAR BLAST RECORDS". Blabbermouth.net. November 20, 2009. Retrieved September 12, 2017. #'^' "ROB ZOMBIE Signs With NUCLEAR BLAST RECORDS; New Album Due In 2019". Blabbermouth.net. July 20, 2018. Retrieved February 23, 2019. #'^' "Meshuggah Breaking New Ground With 'Nothing'". Blabbermouth.net. September 8, 2002. Retrieved February 23, 2019. #'^' "History 2003-2007 - Nuclear Blast". #'^' "SLAYER's "Repentless" SLAYS Through The Charts". The Daily Rind. September 30, 2015. Retrieved September 12, 2017. de:Nuclear Blast Records This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on April 6, 2019. Category:German YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers